


I'm Not Evil

by musiclovesbest



Series: Adventures at Hogwarts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exam Time, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Good Slytherins, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovesbest/pseuds/musiclovesbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not evil, okay? I’m just gay for that cute ass Hufflepuff. Goddam."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on tumblr: http://allthings-imagined.tumblr.com/post/145282166510/just-imagine-a-slytherin-girl-who-has-a-crush-on-a

Breakfast was usually a quiet affair during this time of the year. In fact, most meals were quiet. Everyone was tired after taking exams or from studying all day/night. Some skipped breakfast in the hopes of getting some extra sleep, while others just accidently slept through it.

Alaia was exhausted as well. She had a History of Magic exam after breakfast, and her book was currently propped up on the jug in front of her as she tried remembering some last minute dates. Megan sat next to her, head propped on her hand, eyes only half open. Alia had offered to quiz her, but Megan had scoffed before pouring a bowl of cereal and ignoring her. Megan was most definitely not a morning person. The other students in the Great Hall were in various states like Megan or Alia. Either fighting sleep or doing some last minute studying.

So the fact that Alaia could hear some of Harper's friends talking shit about her, from two tables over, was not surprising. It didn’t help that they wanted Alia to hear and more often than not they talked louder than they actually needed too. Harper looked more than uncomfortable and Alia didn’t blame her.

“She’s a Slytherin. You can’t trust them.” That was Teresa. The leader of the ‘Anti-Alia Club.’ Sometimes Alia thought she was out to actually kill her. And she had almost succeeded Second year. Alia had been in the Hospital Wing for almost a month. Of course, Teresa hadn’t been punished, because ‘it was an accident I swear, professor.’ Alia still scoffed at the memory of the ‘apology’ Teresa had given her.

“Teresa please. Just stop. I’m not gonna cut Alia off just because she’s part of a house that people like to stigmatize. You know how I feel about the stereotyping anyways.” Harper didn’t even look up from her book.

“Okay, but like, a Slytherin would cut you off in a moment’s notice if it would benefit them.” That was Bailey. Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard to Alia’s ears, and not just because everything she said was stupid. Thankfully she didn’t talk much when Alia was around.

This time, Harper did look up, only to glare at Bailey with a look that would make any Slytherin proud.

“Fine. Don’t listen to us,” Teresa’s voice held the tone that Alia through was only reserved for her. It was condescending and made Alia felt like she was being talked down to. Which was probably true. “But sometimes the way she looks at you makes me feel like she might eat you.”

It looked like Harper had had enough. Her mouth opened to retort with an angry look on her face, but Alia beat her to the punch.

“I’m not evil, okay? I’m just gay for that cute ass Hufflepuff. Goddam.” Alia heard her voice echo back at her. The small noises that had filled the Great Hall just a moment ago had stopped. Alia felt her cheeks heat in a way that she was sure people could see, even with her dark skin. She had no idea when she had stood up, but at the realization she was standing, she abruptly sat back down eyes glued to her lap.

Megan was smirking.

The sound of feet running through the hall was loud in the silence. Looking up Alia watched as Harper ran around the tables, coming straight toward her. In the next second, Alia felt her breath leave her as Harper ran into her at top speed wrapping her in a hug that Alia usually only got when they returned from break.

“About time, you idiots.” Megan snorted before returning to her cereal.

The sound of the cheering when Harper finally kissed her was almost deafening.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog here: http://broke-trashcan.tumblr.com/post/145987155631/allthings-imagined-just-imagine-a-slytherin


End file.
